In Brightest Day
by mdizzle
Summary: In a time of peace, Sokka finds himself restlessly bored. However, when old foes gain new powers Sokka finds himself to become the Green Lantern of Planet Elementia.
1. Chapter 1

I have always found that if you give a hero, who has never had powers before, powers...well, they are able to soar higher than they ever could before. And the mantle of green lantern seemed to fit Sokka like glove. start the fic

4

3

2

Sokka rode happily on his eelhound, he was going to see Suki and what's more he was going to ask her to marry him. Ever since the war had ended they had been seeing a lot of each other, good thing too, otherwise he'd be bored out of his mind with all the peace.

He had also been meaning to go on a quest to find his space sword and boomerang but Suki was always such a lovely distraction that he ended up forgetting all about it by the time he crawled into his sleeping sac. Not that his sister and Aang would help, they were too busy getting up in each other's faces and being...flirterers! He didn't want to see his little sister and best friend doing that kind of stuff! Toph probably would have been helpful but he didn't want to have her duck her parents forever, now every month she and her parents attend some family therapy. But not by Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, oh no, they all listened to Dr. Fire, Dr. Wang Fire. Toph always fought back the giggles when he came with his beard on.

Zuko was naturally too busy running the Fire Nation and bringing the Earth Kingdom colonies home. Iroh could not help him search but did do something helpful, he fully inducted him into the order of the white lotus, there were a lot of Pi Sho strategies and techniques that were so fun he just couldn't stop playing until he learned them all. His first mission however, was a failure...He was supposed to find and retrieve Combustion Man's body but all he found was his metal arm and leg. Combustion Man was alive somewhere but as long as he kept quiet and to himself there was no REAL need to go after him.

Speaking of baddies past, Azula the demented pyscho princess who had finally snapped, had oddly enough disappeared. Azula, unlike Combustion Man, could not be left uncheck; Sokka would have gladly volunteered to lead a search but Zuko said it was unnecassary as he had an entire army to hunt after her. Sokka wanted to protest but Zuko seemed pretty determined to capture her his way so he let it go.

As Sokka and his eelhound trodded through the beach sand of Kyoshi Island to pull out the necklace he made for Suki, yes he was talking about his engagement...puddle.

"Awwwwwwwwww..." moaned Sokka in disappointment as he stared at the completely soaked band of seal leather in his hand. The climate change must have melted the piece of ice he had carved for her when he left the Southern Water tribe. He could use the special space oar to make her a metal necklace because he had used it up making armor for Appa for the invasion.

* * *

Suki wiped some sweat away from the top of her brow. "Good work today, warriors. Clean yourselves off and we'll call it a day."

Suki stood with her hands on her hips as she proudly watched her warriors rub sore shoulders from their workout. But when she saw Ty Lee she almost ran to her.

"Ty Lee! Do you think you could hold up for a moment? I need to talk to you for a moment."

"Oh." she stopped in her tracks but gave her a cheerful smile. "Sure thing. What do you want to talk about? How are you and that hunky Sokka doing?"

Suki lowered her eyes halfway, she never did like hearing Ty lee talk about Sokka that way, even if she did say she was going to be supportive of them. "Fine. Thanks. Anyways Ty Lee, there are some people here to see you."

She blinked in confusion. "People? Who?"

Suki walked over to the sliding wall that lead to the garden and pulled it open. Ty Lee stood in a shocked stupor as several other Ty Lee look alikes stood on the other side.

"It's your sisters."

With a war cry of "Eeeeeeeek!" Ty Lee was swarmed by her twin sisters, still stuck in her shocked stupor.

The sound of a door opening caught Suki's ears. Needless to say she was surprised to see Sokka coming into the room from the visitor entrance.

"Sokka?"

"Well Helloooooooo...Hey!"

Suki pushing him back out the door was NOT the welcome he had in mind.

"Suki! Why are you doing this to me?"

"I barely trust one Ty Lee alone in a room with you. There is NO way how I'm letting a whole family of them know about you. I'll meet you outside, soon enough okay?"

* * *

Sokka stared at the pendantless neckless in his hand. He turned to his eelhound "Do you think she might say 'yes' without a pendant?"

The eelhound sniffed at his necklace and then licked Sokka's face with his forked tongue making him laugh. Sokka scratched the reptile under the neck much to it's delight. "Affectionate thing aren't you?"

"He's not the only one you know?"

Sokka quickly tuned around to see Suki with only some of her make up still on, just the way he liked it. She kept the Kyoshi lipstick but the eye shadow was from a simple make up kit.

He gave her a coy smirk. "That's what I'm hoping for." the flirtation that was always between him and Suki was one of the many fun things about his relationship with her.

He let out a surprise yelp as Suki suddenly yanked him in her a deep passionate kiss on the lips. Sokka slowly started to lean into it a bit more, he hands starting to travel down her back.

When they finally broke the kiss both seemed to be (happily) panting.

"So, come here for any reason other than trying to woo me?" smirked Suki.

Sokka reached for the necklace when suddenly two blurs, one saphire and one green, sped over there heads.

Sokka held Suki protectively, both startled by what they saw "WHAT IN THE NAME OF SPIRITS IS GOING ON?"

Sokka wasn't sure what they were but they were still somewhat visible and... exchanging laser beams?

But the saphire one must have gotten a lucky hit or something because the green started to crash down on an island.

Sokka immediately hopped onto his eelhound. "Suki, I'm going to go investigate that thing. You stay here and round up with warriors just in case."

"Be careful!" Suki called as Sokka and his eelhound started to speed off into the water.

Zuko ran into his war room following the noise of a crash.

There he found Azula sitting on his fire throne in a relaxed position. On her head was a crown with a rather large glowing Saphire in the center of it, and she was wearing...pink? Why his insane evil sister wearing pink? Well saphire if you wanted to get technical, but he just called it pink. It didn't make sense, but what did it matter.

"Azula!" snarled Zuko. "I don't know how you got past my guards and I don't care! I think it's about time for you to answer for your crimes in the past."

Zuko got into a fire bender stance ready to strike, unsurprisingly Azula only threw back her head and laughed.

There was a flash of something pink and before Zuko knew it he was on his back.

Azula wearing pink was one thing but Azula was now GLOWING pink. Not only that but she was rising into the air, floating even.

"Oh but I'm not just Azula anymore, dear Zuzu. From now on, you can call me STAR SAPHIRE!"

She started to cackle insanely as she started to sped towards him in a pink blur.

Yes the pairing is Sukka, I'm not going to budge on this. I like Sukka because they act like a married couple. If you ship something else that's fine, but please respect my decision. Why did I make her Star Saphire on not a female equivalent of Sinestro? I plan on having that little yellow ring go to somebody else. You'll have to wait to see who


	2. Chapter 2

Once again ladies and gentlemen I am afraid I must remind you that the first Star Saphire was a villainess so ergo it can apply to Azula. Further more this story takes place in the Green Lantern history after Sinestro is kicked out but before he becomes empowered by the yellow ring. There will be no Blackest Night lanterns outside of the ones I have already established, not that I blame any of you for expecting them, my own fault really, I really should have picked a better title. start the fic.

4

3

2

Zuko took a hit in the torso from Azula's powerful laser beam, sliding across the ground on his back.

"You know Zuzu, it's so good to be home. My bending doesn't work like it should in space! It was all over the place!"

"Space?" repeated Zuko.

"That's right Zuko, how do you think I got out? An alien species called Zamarons, basically old bitties with a warrior culture, they appoint a queen from the ranks of mortals, each woman selected was called a Star Saphire. They heard about how I nearly became Fire Lord and were impressed, they broke me out and gave me this gem on my forehead so I could become their new Star Saphire!"

Zuko struggled to get up but the pain from his injuries was so great he simply could not, he merely kept falling back down.

Azula started to walk towards him at a brisk pace, her gem glowing brighter and brighter. "But now, because of them, I can finally put you in your place."

Her smile turned cynical "Six feet below the ground! ! !"

The gem on her head flashed a brilliant saphire color before firing a much larger laser beam than those that she had fired previous.

* * *

Sokka continued to ride his eelhound until he had found a very unusual sight indeed. On a small rock, sprawled out and bleeding on it, was what looked like to be some kind of giant bug. But this no ordinary giant bug like he was once forced to consume in a certain swamp, for starters this bug was easily as large as he was. And for another it's blood seemed to be orange of all things. And while this unnerved Sokka, it was still in pain, maybe even dying. He couldn't turn his back on it.

As Sokka got closer to it, an astounding thing happened, the odd insect spoke. "W...wh...who's...there...?"

Normally most people would have run away when a large injured insect spoke to them, but Sokka could only feel pity for the bleeding bug, especially since he had seen weirder things with Aang. He hopped off Eely and turned the bug over onto his back to reveal not only the open wound he was bleeding from but a uniform. A green uniform with the symbol of a lantern on his chest was what he wore.

Sokka propped his head up. "Just hang on! You'll be okay! We'll get you to my sister and she can heal you..."

"No..." coughed the alien insect. "It is...too late for me...the only important thing now..." the ring flew off his claw and flew out into the horizon for a moment before looping back stopping just short of Sokka's face. There it floated, hovering as if it were waiting for something.

Sokka wasn't sure if it was possible but he could have sworn the large insect just smiled, quite an acomplishment considering it had pincers for a mouth.

"Unbelievable... out of everyone...on the planet...it chooses the one...that came to it..."

Sokka knew it would probably be a bad idea but a large part of him really want to touch this ring; to grab it, to wear it, and he had no idea why. "What is this thing?"

"The ring is a complex tool, that...is used by the green lanterns...an elite galactic force...each lantern is in charge... of patroling one of... thirty-six hundred galaxies of the universe."

Sokka looked at the ring then back to the alien with a fierce determination. "I'll be sure the Avatar gets it!"

"No..." wheezed the odd creature. "The Avatar could never use such a power...he is too bound to this planet...a green lantern must do his best to help...all if the universe..."

Sokka furrowed his brow "Well then who am I supposed to..."

"The ring is yours...you must wear it..."

Sokka's eyes widened to the size of saucers "What?" he shook his head to regain his composure. "No no no, there must be some kind of mistake. I can think of a ton of better people who are..."

"It chose you...for a reason..." Sokka frowned.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a bender, I don't know how to make things fly around let alone use an alien ring...which won't stop hovering in my face for some reason." It was true, said ring was glowing brightly and hovering annoyingly close to Sokka's face. "I"m just a guy with a boomerang."

"It's b-b-better that way... the ring is a bad choice... for your p-planet's benders. Their powers comes from the planet of Elementia and the sun that it orbits..."

"B-But...I..."

"Take it. It is yours." Sokka was told gentally.

Sokka steeled himself and made a grab for the floating ring but it quickly dodged his hand only to put itself on to his finger. In a blinding flash of green light Sokka had been adoned with a uniform similar to what the insect was wearing.

The injured lantern winced as his breathing suddenly became a lot more rapid and uneven. "Whatever you do..."

He was starting to cough blood now, and all Sokka could do was look on with concern as the insect grabbed his hand brought him down closer.

"Y-Y-Y-You must not use it in your w-war..."

"But...the war is already over."

It was the insect's turn to have his eyes widened, but he did so out of what Sokka thought looked like joy.

"R-Really? I'm...h-happy to...know that..."

With that the odd insect creature had breathed his last, his lifeless body collapsing in Sokka's arms. Sokka was about to carry him back to his eelhound when suddenly the body started to glow in a faint green light, when it envolped the body entirely it dispersed with the body nowhere to be found.

"Well that was more than a little strange!" commented Sokka.

Just when Sokka thought his day couldn't get any stranger, a large green laser beam blindsides him from his left. The force of the blast sent Sokka skipping across the ocean water until he hit the sands of a shore. As he started to get up he saw four other aliens descending from the sky, all wearing similar uniforms with green rings on their fingers. One like some odd combination of fish and bird because he had a fin on his head and a beak on his mouth, the second was a woman with blonde hair and pointed ears, and the last one was a large pink one withe a heavy build and had lagre flat teeth sticking out of his mouth.

Before he could utter a single word the pink one made Sokka fall to the ground roughly, he kept him down by keeping his boot pressed against his head while two of the other lanterns materialized green energy cuffs around Sokka's arms and legs made by their rings.

The pink alien kept Sokka pinned down while he lit up his ring showing a hologram of a human dressed similar to Sokka. "Hal, we gotta problem over here with a human. I think you should pop by, we already sent Chip out to keep looking for Azula."

To Sokka's surprise the hologram spoke back. "Another human huh? I'll be right there." And with that the hologram disappeared back into the ring.

"I don't understand, what is going on here?" said Sokka.

The pink alien quickly glared at him. "Let him tell it to you straight then! Azula is our figuitive, our scout is missing, and YOU pooser..." the alien brought his shining ring down to Sokka's face making him shrink away as much as he could. "Are in a lot of trouble!"

Don't you just love cliffhangers? Although I will say that I can't help but feel as though this story is lacking some fine tuning, but...what'cha gonna do? I decided to update because I'm looking forward to the Green Lantern movie that's coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, this was one of the first stories I wanted to update after passing a personal test. But my life has been so busy lately it's been nuts! Start the fic

4

3

2

"Me? !" objected Sokka. "You're the ones who blindsided me with lasers for no reason!"

"Shut it you poozer! Now why don't you tell me why you're wearing Ezjarad's ring?!"

"Ezj…I'm not even sure how to pronounce that! Do you mean the bug guy?!"

The big guy must not have appreciated calling Ezjarad a 'bug guy' because soon Sokka was starting to feel the full weight of his boot crushing him.**  
**

"That's our scout you're talking about, and one of my oldest friends! He's more than just some 'bug guy'! So I suggest you show respect when talking about him! "

"I can't do anything with you crushing my skull!"

If the large alien heard him, he didn't show it. "What happened to him?! Talk!"

"He died…"

"What?" the alien said barely louder than a whisper. The gravity of this information, eased the pressure he was putting on Sokka's head. "What did you do?!" And just like that the pressure was back.

"He was wounded! Bleeding out, there was nothing I could do to help, he gave me this ring and…"

"LIAR! A Green Lantern ring can't just be given! It…"

Sokka gritted his teeth, tried as he might he didn't see a way out of this, but he had certainly had enough of this pushy alien trying to crush his head like an egg. Sokka wished he would just get off.

"GET! OFF!" a beam of light shot out of Sokka's ring blasting the alien off of him and across the ground.**  
**

Sokka stared at the ring on his hand, he didn't even try to make that happen. He slowly stood up, stumbling slightly as he regained his balance.  
But just as he was on his feet the others had him pinned on his back with the same green energy from before, this time in the form of chains.

"Oh come on!" Sokka complained. "It's not like I asked for this ring, it just happened."

The alien had gotten up now and was starting to make his way over to him again.  
**  
**"Listen, I'm sorry your friend died..." the alien's pace seemed to slow for a moment. "But all of this is happening so fast that I still don't know what's going on!"

"Kilowog!"

It was a big surprise to Sokka not to see another alien in a green uniform show up, but that this one was a human like him.

"Jordan!" apparently the alien that had been smacking Sokka around was named 'Kilowog' as said alien had given 'Jordan' his undivided attention.

"Does that ring on his finger belong to who I think it does?"**  
**  
"Not for long!" Kilowog snapped. "No way how a poozer like that could be worthy of Ezjarad's ring! Has to be some kind of trick!"

"...there is one way to find out."

Kilowog's eyes shot open. "Hal, you can't be serious!"

"I'm completely serious!" he walked over to the other aliens. "Let him up."

They looked at him like he was crazy but he only responded by rolling his eyes at them. "Just trust me on this." slowly the green energy chains receded back in to their rings. "Arasia go get the lantern battery while I make nice with our new 'friend'."

Sokka got himself up to his feet and dusted himself off as Hal made his way over to him. He held out his hand to Sokka who, for only a moment, stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "My name is Hal Jordan of the Green Lantern Corps., and while I am a human like you I am from another planet called Earth."

It was a bit of a surprise to Hal for Sokka to grab his wrist instead of his hand for a shake, firm though it was. "Sokka, of the Southern Water Tribe. I can't say I'm exactly thrilled about meeting you guys!" he said a little bitterly.

"Yes, well things have been rather crazy lately. But I'm afraid we can't let you keep the ring..."

"Why not?!" Sokka all but snapped.

"Listen, I'm sorry but your planet's civil war..."

"Excuse me, 'civil' war? The only war that has been going on around here was the one with the Fire Nation."

"I know it may not seem like it from your point of view, but from a galactic point of view it's just the planet having war with itself. And I'm sorry, but that ring is too powerful of a weapon for you to keep, it's a complete game changer."

Sokka responded only by crossing his arms and giving a confident smirk. "I guess you guys aren't very up to date then. Because guess what? War's over."

"That's a load of bull!" Kilowog cut in. "Planet Elementia has been at war with itself for the past one hundred years!"

"Because the Avatar disappeared, but..."

Hal held up his hand. "Hold up. This is the second time we've heard about an 'Avatar'..."

"It is? Who told you the first time?"

"A woman from your planet. You know her as, Azula."

"Azula?!"

"Hal!" Arasia called.

She walked over carrying a large green lantern.

"Ah good. Normally we wouldn't ask this of a new member but thanks to Azula things have gotten so crazy we're gonna need you to recite the oath."

"Oath? What oath?"

"The Green Lantern Oath. Every ring slinger knows the oath." explained Kilowog.

Sokka bit his lower lip, his grip tightened as he stared at it as Arasia held it in front of him. He didn't know any oath! And even if he tried to fake it there was too much that could go wrong. What if something went wrong and they had to take the ring from him anyways? Or what if it rejected him somehow and they started attacking him again?

A firm hand landed on Sokka's shoulder snapping him out of his stupor, it belonged to Hal. "Just relax. Even if it doesn't work, we won't hurt you."

"Sure, that makes me feel so much better." Sokka said bitterly.

"Hold your ring up to the lantern and recite the oath." instructed Arasia.

Sokka did as he was instructed, at first nothing happened, but when the ring started to glow the words seemed to stream straight from his heart.

"In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night, No Evil Shall Escape My Sight. Let Those Who Worship Evil's Might, Beware My Power, Green Lantern's Light!"

The lantern shined a bright green light which seemed to get absorbed in to Sokka's ring.  
**  
**"There's no denying it now, Sokka's one of us." Hal grinned.

Kilowog's shoulders slumped down. "Then...that means..."

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I didn't know him long, but he seemed like a really nice guy."

Kilowog offered a small smile, a sad one, but it was there. "He was..."

"Hate to interrupt..." chimed the alien that looked like a cross between a fish and a bird. "But I don't think we have time for this."

Kilowog sighed. "You're right, Tomar-Re. We wasted too much time already, we need to find Azula!"

"You guys go ahead," Hal said before turning to Sokka. "I'm going to try and bring the new guy up to speed."

* * *

Azula yawned as she inspected her nails in a bored manner. "You know I thought torturing you would give me pleasure for hours but it's barely been fifteen minutes and I'm already bored."

Zuko wasn't doing so hot, nothing he did worked against this new Azula. That gem was a total game changer, it blocked all of Zuko's attacks and added power to her own. He had some brand new burn marks thanks to her which were so bad he couldn't even manage to stand.

"I suppose it's time to end this." she sighed.

Her gem started to glow brightly but suddenly a dagger flew out of nowhere striking it causing the gem to flicker back to the normal glow it had before.**  
**

"Mai!" sneered Azula.

Sorry for the long wait but I have revised the HELL out of this thing, you don't even know. I've even had to scrap entire chapters!


End file.
